The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by letmymothermoldme
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a fight, and break up. This is how Blaine wins his lover back. Circa Rumours-Prom Queen, no spoilers. Mild swear words but pretty sane.


Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a fight, and break up. This is how Blaine wins his lover back. Circa Rumours-Prom Queen, no spoilers.

A/N: I want so many songs to be covered by Glee. This is one of them. I know the context is a bit awkward but meh. What I do in double periods of Chinese. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Kurt," I whined. This was stupid. The whole nature of our fight was stupid. Fuck, why do I have to be so stupid! "Kurt, please don't do this to me, to us, please," I was pleading, that much is true. My first relationship and now it's about to end.<p>

"You crossed a line."

"I know. I was insensitive and you didn't deserve that treatment from me. Please Kurt, forgive me."

"I knew it," he sighed, "I knew it, I knew it! I knew falling for you would be disastrous for me. I trusted you, Blaine. I did."

"I don't understand. You easily forgave Dave Karofsky yet here I am, you're best friend and boyfriend and you can't even forgive me as easily? That is messed up!"

"Just leave Blaine," he whispered, barely audible.

"Wha-What? Kurt, you can't be serious."

"Leave Blaine."

I sighed. I couldn't fight him. He's too stubborn when he's this vulnerable. As I held the door handle in my hand, I turned around.

"I will find a way to find you back, even if it's the last thing I do. I love you. Take care, and if you decide to forgive me, you'll know where to find me."

I opened and closed the door carefully. I wasn't angry anymore. I knew Kurt would forgive me. And if he doesn't by the end of the week, I'll force him to forgive me. Sappy, romantic Blaine: ENGAGE!

* * *

><p>Friday. It's been a week since I've heard from him. I knew I had to execute my plan. I don't care if Wes or David or anyone thinks I'm sappy, I just need Kurt back. I will do anything to win him back. And there's only one way out. Katy Perry won't help this time.<p>

I skipped my last period, physical recreation, and I was already planning on ditching Warblers practice. I drove to Lima, breaking every speed limit. Okay, even I was shocked that police weren't running after me.

I parked at McKinley, next to Kurt's Navigator. I pulled out the bouquet of Edelweiss I picked up on the way and walked to the choir room. I knew the New Directions would have glee practice today, since Kurt and I would always meet at the Lima Bean an hour later than usual.

"Hi Brad, is it okay if I use the piano today?"

The mute pianist shrugged and shook his head no. He left with the jazz band in tow and the choir room was now empty. I looked over at the black clock on the wall. 10 minutes.

I turned to the piano and started playing the oh so familiar tune I've been playing for the past week.

I was interrupted when a few voices called out my name. Everyone except Finn, Rachel and Kurt were crowding around the baby grand.

..

"What are you doing here dude?" Puck asked me, picking up the bunch of flowers on the piano top.

"Don't touch 'em. And I'm getting Kurt back."

The girls awed while the guys shook their heads affectionately.

"Katy Perry?" Sam guessed. He regularly delivers the Warblers pizza, so everyone kind of told him about my impromptu Teenage Dream outburst.

"Very funny Evans, but no, The Script actually. Look, can you guys do me a favour? One of you goes on look out for Kurt and everyone else crowd around me. Girls, back me up?"

All the girls nodded while Mike went to look out. The flowers were on my left, so when Kurt sat down in front of me, he wouldn't see them. I taught the girls all their parts and we were ready.

..

"Porcelain is coming," Mike hissed.

"Alright," I breathed, "Guys get around this side and in front of me, girls on this side." I pointed to my right, front and left respectively.

"You are going to do amazing, Blaine. Kurt would be an idiot to turn you down," Tina commented when I started getting fidgety.

As I heard the door to the choir room open, I started playing. Finn and Rachel were trying to get close, but thank God Puck fought them off. I sent him a thankful smile, then nodded to the girls to start their back-up vocals.

..

Going back to the corner, where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand

Saying, "If you see this boy, can you tell him where I am"

..

When I gave the signal, Mike, Sam and Artie moved to their seats. The 5 girls stayed and Puck stood before me with his guitar. I knew Kurt noticed my voice. His face read confusion; I bet my bottom dollar he was wondering why I was in their choir room and not in Westerville, as I should be.

..

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand

I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man

I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?

How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you?

Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I can be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

..

The girls sat on stools, Brittany and Quinn to my left, Mercedes, Tina and Santana to my right. Puck finally moved to the end of the piano and I heard Rachel gasp. I looked to Puck and motioned him to keep going, this wasn't over until I belted the last note.

..

Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."

I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year"

Gotta stand my ground, even if it rains or snows

If he changes his mind, this is the first place he will go

Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I can be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy who's waiting for his love

There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world

So maybe I'll get famous, as the man who can't be moved

And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner

Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved

The man who can't be moved

..

As the song progressed into the final bars, I told Puck to stop playing. He nodded, dropped his guitar and pushed Kurt to a stool that previously seated Santana, the Latina moving to my left.

"What…?" Kurt started, instantly shushed by the girls. I laughed and finished the song, boring my eyes into his glasz ones.

..

Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I can be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I can be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

..

To be frank, I was scared, nervous; hell, I was fucking frightened. I remembered the bunch of Edelweiss beside me, held them tight in my hand and kneeled in front of the beautiful man I hoped would be mine again. And yes, these guys can sue me because I changed their lyrics.

..

Going back to that staircase where I first saw you

Gonna sit there and wait for you; I'm not gonna move

..

Kurt sat gob smacked, looking between my eyes and the small handful of Edelweiss. He knew what they meant; I knew he would. They were his favourite flower, after he researched online what they meant.

"Blaine…" he started, not finding any words. I just rendered Kurt Hummel speechless. Score!

"Kurt, listen to me. I was stupid; I was an idiot, a retard, whatever. I get it. But I realised something this past week. I am broken without you. You are my better half, literally. I felt like crap walking through Dalton knowing I couldn't see you after school at the Lima Bean or call you every night for our skin regimen and a quick goodnight. And before you retort, I didn't sing the solos Wes and David gave me. I was that hurt. I know I treated you wrongly, but believe me when I say this. I love you, I'm sorry I crossed that line and I'm sorry I lost your trust. If you will have me again, I promise to never, ever, repeat my mistakes. Forgive me?"

I didn't give him my pout, because I knew if I did, that would be cheating. I needed to be sincere, he needed to see that and I just needed Kurt back goddammit! Then I remembered something; I was still kneeling. Note to self, do not propose in McKinley's choir room. These floorboards are killing my kneecaps.

Kurt finally took the bunch of flowers and pulled me in for a chaste kiss.

"I forgive you, Blaine. I love you so much, don't try that ever again," he mumbled against my lips. I smiled and kissed him again, throwing all my love into it. Kurt needed to realise everything I said was true.

..

"Lima Bean?" I asked after we pulled apart. Kurt shook his head, no.

"No?"

Kurt leant in and whispered into my ear.

"We have the whole house to ourselves tonight, Dad and Carole have night shifts."

I smirked and let him pull me to the car park. Since everyone couldn't be bothered chasing after us, we got in our respective cars and headed to the Hummel-Hudson house quickly. I know we won't go all the way tonight, but at least I get to spend the start of the weekend with my boyfriend back in my arms.

* * *

><p>AN: So there you go. If anyone is asking what the fight was, make it up yourself. Don't review saying I didn't specify what the fight was because the time period itself is pretty self-explanatory. I wrote the first ¾ in my Chinese class on scrap pieces of paper. Thank God it's end of year.


End file.
